Kaoru Mitsuki
Kaoru Saejima (née Mitsuki) is the wife of Kouga Saejima and mother to Raiga Saejima in the Original Series. Personality & Character Kaoru started out as a starving artist, taking various jobs (bike delivery, waitress, painter) to help supplement her living while trying to get noticed by the art world. What she thought would be her big break would lead to her unusual relationship with the makai world. Kaoru was saved by Golden Knight Garo, Kouga Saejima, from a horror. Unfortunately, her body was tainted from Horror's blood, giving her only 100 days of life. Usually, a knight is expected to slay tainted civilians, but Kouga had mercy for her. Knowing the taint will attract all sorts of horrors, he used her as bait. Without realizing the gravity of the situation, Kaoru initially thought Kouga was a creepy person always appearing before her, but she realized he's been protecting her. She eventually became homeless and barged her way into Kouga's home, making each other unlikely roommates. Things would get complicated when Rei Suzumura, Silver Knight Zero, appeared and began harassing the two. Zero would use Kaoru to antagonize Kouga. Despite trying to establish peace, the two knights were always at odds. Kaoru and Kouga had gotten close, but things would be complicated when Kaoru discovered Kouga has been using her as bait. Feeling hurt and betrayed, she parted ways with Kouga, but the fact he was protecting her from demons all this time suddenly left her highly insecure and fearful in public. Gonza would later find Kaoru to explain Kouga is trying to save her. After she was cured of the taint with the Barankas Fruits, the two resumed their friendship. During this whole time, she was seeing psychiatrist Karune Ryuzaki; she didn't know it was actually Barago, Dark Knight Kiba. Barago made Kaoru into a gateway for Mother of Horrors, Messiah, to rise from the makai world. After Garo defeated Messiah and Kiba, Kaoru left for Italy to refine her artistry. She returns by Demon Beast of the White Night and established a romantic relationship with Kouga. By Makai Flash Knight, Kaoru has earned some traction as an artist and used her dark experiences to create a fantasy graphic book. Although a couple with Kouga, dating and spending time with Garo has been difficult. However, she has been patient and tolerant of him. Things would prove difficult when she discovered Kouga has magically cursed for death. Despite all that has happened, she has shown faith and trust in Kouga's reasons. After defeating the threat of Sigma Fudō, Kouga left for the Promised Land to honor his contract with mystical beast Gajari. Her artwork became a success and her dream of becoming an accomplished artist finally happened, but her heart and mind were with Kouga. Eventually, Kouga succeeded in his mission and returned to the mortal world, where the two eventually get married. By the events of Asura, Kaoru have a son with Kouga, Raiga. Although happy for a time, the family would be ripped apart by Eyrith's powers of space and time; she's lost in between dimensions and Kouga followed her. Her fate is unknown and considered missing. Skills & Abilities * Artistic Skills: ?. Tools & Equipment * Art Supplies: ?. **'Paint Brush': ?. **'Cavass': ?. **'Stencil Pad': ?. History Origins Born to her parents, the famous artist Yuji Mitsuki and his wife Karin Mitsuki, Kaoru was six years old when she is found by Barago who converted her into a gate for his plan to bring Messiah into the world. Chapter of The Black Wolf Kaoru gets a break the day she is able to present her art at the gallery of Tasuke Taniyama, unaware that he is possessed by the Horror Anglay who intended to devour her before Kouga arrived and bought her painting to have her take it to his manor while he attempts to slay the Horror. However, returning to the gallery as the fight reaches its climax, Kaoru is splashed with Anglay's blood with Kouga sparing her life to find a way to save her life while giving Zaruba and the Eastern Watchdogs the notion that he intends to use her as Horror bait while keeping the secret of her condition from her. Kaoru eventually was evicted from her apartment and temporarily freeloaded at Asami's place. After Kaoru's bad cooking gave Asami food poisoning, she moved into Kouga's home. She literally took Kouga's words of staying close as an excuse to move in. Kouga wanted her to at least earn her keep, but her cooking was so horrible that Gonza became ill. Kaoru has feelings for Kouga as well, but was devastated when she found out Kouga used her as Horror bait, even though Kouga actually never did it until the occasion where she found it out. Kaoru always seem to manage to involve herself with a Horror all on her own, and that's why Kouga always says she's an unlucky woman. For her protection, Kouga placed a special ring created by Zaruba in one of her fingers, allowing him to always locate Kaoru's position when necessary and be alerted if a Horror is close to her, though she forced Zaruba to take it back when the truth came out. Eventually, Kouga managed to save Kaoru's life with the Barankas fruit. Kaoru also learns of his father's ties to Kouga's father Taiga, finding the picture book from her dreams that her father wrote let never finished the final age. As Barago's scheme is nearly complete, Kaoru's nature as Messiah's gate begins to manifest as he kidnaps her. Trusting her to Elda, Barago conveys to Kaoru his life story and the fact that she has also been possessed by Messiah herself at times during their meetings. Rendered in a comatose state as Messiah begins to enter the human world, Kaoru played a role in having Kouga defeat the Horror and bring him back to their world. Soon after, Kaoru presents Kouga the finished the last page of the Golden Knight and the Black Flame book before she leaves for Italy. Demon Beast of the White Night TBA Makai Flash Knight TBA Lament of the Dark Dragon TBA Ashura TBA Pics Gallery kaoru.jpg Young Kaoru.jpg Kaoru Mom.jpg Kaoru Family.jpg Kaoru 2.jpg Kaoru 1.jpg MT Kaoru & Raiga.jpg MT Karou 1.jpg Messiah 12.jpg Messiah 11.jpg Messiah.jpg Kaoru stained.jpg Little Kaoru 1.jpg Kaoru Gonza Zaruba.jpg BW Kaoru 1.jpg Asami & Kaoru 2.jpg Kaoru Family.jpg Relationships TBA Notes & Trivia *Mika Hijii also portrayed Miyuki Yoshinaga/Orchid Undead from Kamen Rider Blade. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Allies Category:Humans